User talk:Distant Tide
Means of Communication I joined in. Are you able to spare some time to discuss my page with me?Distant Tide (talk) 18:42, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there. Now, it will sound like I'm nitpicking, but there are a few things that we do when we use talk pages to help improve the process. :For starters, if you wanted to respond to a message on a User Talk page (such as this one), you would write your response on the person you are addressing's page. For example, if you wanted to respond to this message I'm leaving, simply click my "Talk" link at the bottom of the message and leave your response there. If you wanted to respond to Sev, click his "TALK" link at the top of his message. :We do this mainly for one reason. When you leave a message on someone else's page, they are notified and they'd most likely respond faster. (There are other reasons, but that's the one reason that applies to most people.) :Note that this is only User Talk pages. If you were to respond to a message left on a normal Talk page (also known as an Article Talk page), just leave your response at the bottom of the page. For example, if you wanted to respond to Sev's message on your Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15's Talk page, you would simply add a message on that talk page. :And lastly, signatures are generally placed at the end of a message, so place your "~~~~" at the end of your response rather than the beginning. That, and you only need to put "~~~~", no need to put your username after it. The wiki will automatically replace the "~~~~" with your username, a link to your user page, a link to your user talk page, and the time and date that you left the message. For example, here is my overly complicated "~~~~": :[[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 16:52, May 7, 2017 (UTC) RE:Feedback? Surprised you ask me, though. Anyways, although I'm generally not the guy for weapon pages, I'll read through it (which I had planned anyway) and point out any errors present. Cheers! -- 08:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :One more thing I forgot to tell you, in order to link to your page, instead of typing the URL, you can simply type ENTER PAGE NAME HERE and put the article name between those brackets, so that it looks like this, Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15. :Cheers! -- 09:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Plasma-tipped ammunition Yeah, I guess mostly that the Warzone REQs, such as UNSC Weapons shooting Forerunner hardlight projectiles is just a simulation and not possible in reality; the UNSC guns work by igniting the propellant in a bullet to launch it, and adding hardlight ammunition simply does not make any sense, because the method of firing a hardlight projectile is different. Also, plasma coating a bullet is impossible too since in that case, it would instantly vaporize the bullet. There's nothing wrong with these ideas, everyone makes mistakes at first :D Regarding the Covenant carbine's radioactive ammunition, I'm not sure that the Colt Blaster would fire them on its own, since, as I said above, the process of firing is different. Still, you could say that the insurrectionists on researching have found a method to replicate the effects of a Carbine and added the feature to a general human round. Or maybe, they modified the Carbine round and the gun's firing mechanism to make them both compatible. I'm still doubtful about this and the EMP-bullet, so I suggest you ask someone else who is an expert on this topic, preferably any of the site's admins. Any ideas, you say? Well, I myself am not sure, but seeing as it is a human weapon, I guess you could make any relation with Brute weapons, more specifically the Spiker and the Mauler. They're the only ones I got since I'm not a weapons guy myself, but if you want, ask others too. After all, HF's all about user interaction! Cheers! -- 17:14, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :Holy..! Dude, you are more experienced than me about weapons. If it's anything, I should be the one asking you for feedback :) In all seriousness, the EMP bullet seems still different and over-powered. Because, if a single round could deactivate energy shields, then the Innies would have a huge advantage. Maybe if multiple rounds were shot at one concentrated place, then the EMP effect would take place? Sorta like a needler's supercombine explosion, now that I think of it. I suggested the Brute weapons since they too shoot projectiles and are similar to human weapons, compared to other Covenant weapons. I suggest you ask someone else, though, since now I feel like a newb and don't understand much of what you're saying. :Cheers! -- 18:01, May 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Your Status Quo Submission So, by popular demand, the RP's next session will be occurring tonight, please arrive at 1900-1930 Eastern Standard Time (EST), if you're up for it.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 21:44, May 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Delta Initiative That talk page thing Vadumverse Austin asks to use Colt Blaster Article Can i use your colt blaster as a weapon in Halo:NMPD? Note to Self. 25 September 2017.}} Re:Feedback for Incognito Company Article or Otherwise Thanks for getting back to me as soon as you did. As I told Ahalosniper, I'm not trying to dissuade people from using my work in general for things such as events, banners, articles, but there are several images I've made that depict my original characters and I wish to keep that separate from someone else's creative content while my profiles continue to grow in follower count to avoid any disambiguation. The character in question that was used in Sylvia Farkas' article is one that if into my primary halo narrative. Nonetheless, I appreciate the effort of the author and admire their taste in aesthetic, as well as the intervention on the staff's part. Thank you, -Hammerhead I'd like to ask a favor I'd like to ask a favor. I just started writing Years of Days: Book Two (mainly because I wanted to get the idea out there before it fizzles out and to also make a better foundation for Years of Days: Book One). So, I was hoping you could maybe read Years of Days: Book Two for me, and maybe give me some advice, if needed? Thanks in advance. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 23:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Another favor Hey, sorry to bother you again, but would you be willing to read the stuff I added to the story and tell me what you think? I took your advice and tried to step out of my comfort zone, but before I go very far with my idea, I'd like your thoughts. I sorta took advantage of Cortana's temporary absence in Halo: CE. Hope that's okay. If not, I'll delete those last few scenes and figure out something else. And sorry for the spoiler. I also renamed "Years of Days: Book Two" as "Years of Days: Book One-The Ring", and had the prequel deleted. Thanks for your time. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 15:41, February 2, 2018 (UTC)